The present invention relates generally to the field of data processing, and specifically, to a computer implemented method and system for information processing.
In the prior art, user knowledge repositories are widely used in information processing. However, in the prior art solutions for information processing by using a knowledge repository, efficiency of information transfer is not very high. Therefore, there is a need for a method and system capable of efficiently processing information to improve efficiency of information transfer.